Saying Goodbye
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: Connor and Hanks lives are doing well until Hank Falls ill. bring the tissues


Saying Goodbye

A Detroit: Become Human story

It's been Nine years since the freedom of the deviants. Connor stands in front of a gravestone. It's raining and he didn't bother with a umbrella. The name on the tombstone read Hank Anderson. He looked at his hand and a photo appeared in his palm. The Photo was of Hank and Connor at Jimmy's Bar. One of Hank's birthday parties put on by the police department. It was one of the happiest memories of Hank he had besides getting a hug after the battle. After the battle he removed his LED. He wanted to be more human like Hank. And Hank seemed more comfortable seeing Connor this way.

He stayed with Hank until he became ill. All the years of Alcohol took its toll on Hanks body. Connor scanned Hank a few times before taking him to the hospital. What the doctors told Hank hurt Connor. Hanks Liver wasn't good. He was in first stages of Liver failure. There's no reversing it. Hank showed regret of harm he'd done to himself. Connor was important to him. Like a second son to him. The Android has a lot of learning to do to be a human. When they were driving home. Hank looked over at Connor who just stared down at his own feet.

"Connor, I'm sorry. You knew this might happen." Said Hank trying his best to be consoling. Connor said nothing. All Connor could understand is that his best friend will die. It wasn't _what will happen to me_? It was _what do I do to help_? He felt worry stronger than he ever felt. Then he knew what he needed to do. Go find Markus. He'll understand what he's feeling.

After Hank got out of the car Connor told Hank.

"I'll be home in awhile I have to see someone." Hank looked at Connor with concern.

"Connor don't do this? I'll be alright." He said putting his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"No Lieutenant. I have to get some time to think." Said Connor firmly.

"ok, but don't get in trouble. Okay." Said Hank worried a bit for Connor. Hank knew all too well that Connor could do what he'd been doing all those years. Connor shut his eyes and called a taxi. He got in and rode to Carl ManFred's house. He tried to mind communicate to Markus. He was home and Markus spoke back.

"I'll be at the door in a few minutes." The taxi stopped and Connor got out of the car. He walked up to the door and the auto door voice said.

"Android. Model RK800. Visitor Unknown." Then the door opened and Markus took Connor's hand.

"Come in. Your welcome here. Don't worry I'll get the auto alarm fixed so she'll recognize you." Connor was trying very hard to smile. But his feelings are hurt.

"Connor? Is everything okay?" he said seeing Connor's face show he was trying not to sob. He walked Connor to the living room. And had Connor sit.

"No, it's my friend. He's dying Markus. I'm feeling a lot of things at once. Fear, worry. And mostly sorrow. I care about Hank. He's the reason I have purpose." The hurt in Connor's voice. Markus understood his feelings a lot due to feeling them when Carl passed a few months after the Battle.

"I understand. How long does he have?" said Markus putting his hand on Connor arm. "I don't know he's in early stages of Liver Failure." Said Connor looking at the floor. Tears ran his cheeks.

"He's more than just a friend he's like a father to me." He sobbed out. Markus squeezed Connor's arm and saw what the doctor told them. It hurt Markus to see and know what it's doing to Connor.

"Connor, listen to me. Don't let this overwhelm your system. It will hurt him if you shutdown." Connor shook his head.

"I understand now why he wanted to die over his son. I understand it now." Said Connor in anger.

"Life is cruel." He shouted. Markus just stared at Connor.

"Stop talking like this. You came here to find help. I'm trying to help you. Connor, Life isn't easy. My Master taught me a lot about what people mean to the world. Let your love for him be the reason you protect him. Stay with him help ease his pain by supporting him. I promise you won't regret his path." Said Markus showing Connor Carl's passing. He was at Carl's bedside and they were talking about North. That in a few days he was gona marry North. Then Carl's machines beeped and Carl said.

"Don't pine over me. Live your life and leave it better than what we've done to it." Then he relaxed and was gone. Markus sobbed and held Carl's hand. Then the memory stopped.

"See I understand loss Connor. I cared for a human being. One of the best. I still grieve him but don't let hurt and sorrow blind you to what they've given us. What's the best thing Hank gave you Connor?"

"Finding myself. I'm proud he showed me that it's okay to feel. I'm gona miss Hank." He cried. Markus hugged Connor as Connor sobbed. Markus shed a few tears as well.

"We have each other and no matter what you're my Brother. You're my people and Family. Your welcome here anytime." Said Markus shaking Connor's hand. As Connor went to the front door. North came down the stairs and she had tears in her eyes.

"I saw your pain. I'm so sorry Connor." She said walking up to him and holding him close.

"I'll pray for him." She said. This defiantly isn't the same anger driven North Connor remembers but it's a better North.

"Thanks." Said Connor as he went out the door.

Hank was in pain and worried about where Connor went. He stopped drinking because it bothered Connor about his health. He also began to eat right. And now how is he gona leave behind Connor. He doesn't want to die. Not anymore since Connor showed him life was worth living. He wrote a note. It was to Connor. Telling him it's okay to cry if he has too. But don't give up on life over his. You showed me that it's never too late to live again. Don't you shutdown over this grizzled old man. Live for me Connor. Do some good in this world for me. Make sure humans don't destroy the world. And I'm gona miss you Connor. I care about you as a Dad would his son. Make me proud." Hank folded the note and mailed it to the will department. And inside the note was who this was to be sent too.

Connor stepped out of the car wiped his face and straightened his coat. A present Hank gave him for his first birthday as a human being. He walked inside the house and Sumo jumped up at Connor barking. He petted Sumo and saw Hank wasn't in the living room or kitchen. Connor walked to his left and into the bedroom. Hank was just sitting on the bed facing the window.

"Hey Connor, you … you okay?" said Hank soft and depressed. Connor walked around the bed and sat next to Hank.

"I'm gona be okay Hank." Said Connor staring at him.

"I'm sorry I've harmed myself for so long. It's not fair to you. I should've lived better." Said Hank regretting his bad choices. Connor looked at Hank and said.

"I understand why you did it. For a long time I couldn't. Its why I always told you to stop looking at Cole's picture or stop drinking. I didn't understand your bond to your son. I understand this feeling now. And it's too late." Hank put his hand on Connor's.

"I love you Connor. You're my boy. You'll always be like a son to me." Connor's eyes teared up. It was like getting the sweetest thing in the world.

"I feel the same about you. You're like a father to me." Said Connor. Then Connor got Hank into bed.

Weeks turned into months Hank got sicker and sicker. Markus came over to help Connor with meds. Hank grew pale and skinny due to the Liver Failure. Hank demanded Connor's presents all the time. He didn't want to die without him there. Connor didn't ever want to leave Hank's side. He wanted to be with him until the very end. Markus was in a chair not far from Hank's bed. Were Connor and Hank talked. It reminded Markus of Carl and him when Carl was ill.

"Connor, Don't shutdown. Promise me you won't shutdown. I need my son to live." Said Hank delirious from the meds. Connor held Hank's hand close.

"I promise lieutenant. I promise… Dad." Connor saw tears running down Hank's face.

"I'll never leave you Connor. Don't be afraid to cry." Said Hank. Connor nodded and held tighter to Hank's hand to show comforting. Markus stood up and whispered through mind.

"I'll be outside to give you both privacy." Hank gripped Connor's hand tighter as well.

"Connor, I'm glad you're here. I'm not proud of what's happening to me." Said Hank.

"Shh don't talk Lieutenant." Said Connor hoping to keep Hank's strength up. Then Hank's eyes shut and the steady beep of the machines. Connor's eyes widened. He jumped up letting go of Hank's hand. It scared him.

"Hank!? Hank?!" he shouted at Hank's lifeless body. Markus ran into the room. He grabbed Connor.

"He's gone. He's passed." Said Markus calmly.

"No, no he can't be…" Connor said refusing to accept his friend's death. He shoved Markus away and left the room pacing around computing this. Markus looked at Hank and then the door.

"Connor listen to me. Hank loved you the best he could. Do as he wished. You told me that he wanted you to live. Live for yourself. Remember you're alive now and that you are a person. I'll stay as long as you need. You're not alone in this pain. Remember that. Your sorrow is mine as well Brother." Then Connor hit to his knees and cried. Markus walked into the living room. He knelt to Connor and placed a hand on Connor's shoulder.

"I'll call the hospital. And I'll see to it personally that he's respected in his burial rights as he wished." Then Connor got up and dried his eyes.

"Okay, I'm okay. Just let me know anything that happens to Hank. I want him buried with honors. He is a Important part to the Detroit Police and should be buried with Honors." Said Connor getting his feelings in check. Markus nodded and said

"I swear he will be respected." Then the medics got there and they got Hank's body out of the house.

Three days later Markus got a hold of Connor and said

"He's ready to be buried. We need to get his last rights. Do you know what they might be?" Connor shut his eyes and saw flashes of Cole's resting place. Knowing how much his son meant to Hank.

"The Resting Heaven Cemetery. Look up a plot next to a Cole Anderson. He's to be buried next to his son."

"It shall be done. Does he have any family?" asked Markus.

"No, he was a loner." Replied Connor.

"Oh ok then. A private funeral then. I'll be there if you want. As support." Said Markus.

"Thanks Markus. I don't know what to do about any of this?" said Connor.

Then the day of the funeral. Captain Fowler was there. Along with Connor.

"He was a good man. Had a bit of a mouth on him but he was the best Cop in the force." Captain Fowler said to Connor.

"I know. He was a hard man. But he got things solved in the nick of time. He was a good man." Said Connor holding his hands in front of him.

"I take it you'll be leaving the Police force now that Hank has passed on?" asked Fowler. Connor shut his eyes and said.

"No, I'm staying. I have a mission to serve. To serve and protect the people no matter the color or blood." Said Connor proud of the life Hank has left to Connor.

"Oh. Well then I'll give you some grievance days and then I expect you in top form when you return. This City never sleeps." Ordered Fowler. Then he left Connor alone with Hank's open Casket.

"Hank I hope you know I owe a part of my humanity to you. And I'm grateful to you. I'll miss you very much Hank. I love you." He whispered at the end. Then he followed the hearse to Hank's burial grounds. He was dressed in his Connor RK800 clothes. In respect for when He and Hank first met. He straightened his tie as he exited the car. He followed the pallbearers that were men and women from the Detroit Police Department. They walked for a few minutes and there was a hole already dug. Markus was already standing there awaiting the Casket. Through minds Markus told Connor sorry I wasn't at the wake. I wanted that to be a private time for you. You knew him the best and you both were really close."

"Thanks Markus. This was perfectly put to together." Said Connor touched. Then the Casket was placed onto the lowering mechanism that lowers down into the ground. As it lowered images flashed quickly in Connor's mind. All the times he had with Hank. All the places Hank took him all the things they talked about. But the last imaged that paused was the time Hank told him he loved him as a father. Tears fell. Connor didn't know what to do. This hurt was too much. Then the shutdown counter popped up.

"NO! Connor don't do it!" yelled Markus in head to Connor.

"What the damn point. I was his friend and his partner. I earned his respect and it was worth dying for." Said Connor watching the counter ticking down. Markus went up to Connor and shook him.

"Connor, listen to me. Cancel the shutdown. Just think about this for a minute. If you die then no one will know Hank. You're his legacy. It's what a son or child is to their parents." Said Markus trying to convince Connor. Connor looked up at Markus and said.

"Alright I stopped the counter. This hurts a lot." Markus made Connor look him in the eyes.

"Brother, your sorrow is mine. I feel you're hurt. I relate to it. I loved my Human as much as you did yours. And I'll help you mourn him." And so Connor left and went to Hank's house. Sumo was barking at him with a look Connor knew well. Sumo misses his owner. So did Connor.

The End?

(Ps. I'm gona write some Markus Fan Fiction in a few months so hang in for that.)


End file.
